Love Scramble
Love Scramble - Overnight Field Trip was a ticket-free event that ran in August 06 to 20, 2017, and came back as a spin-off in April 21, 2016. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) April 21, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcements: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #434 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �-Event Announcement by Randy, Taffy- Randy “Hey, my candy! Spin-off, Love Scramble –Overnight Field Trip- is back♪ I remember you were so excited to visit new place. Taking a trip is always fun. Let’s do it again!” Taffy “Master! Take Taffy with you too!” ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #434." Retrieved on October 10, 2018. August 06, 2017, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcements: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #197 -Event Announcement by – Yukiya Reizen, Luca Orlem Luca “Didn’t know you were chosen for extracurricular trip, Yukiya.” Yukiya “Yeah. I’m going to Hinomoto with Azusa.” Luca “Hinomoto?! Really? I wanted to go there, too. Sounds more fun.” Yukiya “Where’s your destination?” Luca “...Forest.” Yukiya “Huh?” Luca “F.O.R.E.S.T. You got things to say or what?” Yukiya “You and forest? That’s a weird combination.” Luca “Yukiya. Stop there. You gonna make me even more depressed.” ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #197." Retrieved on October 10, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *4 new spin-offs, one to each duo: Elias x Joel, Luca x Randy, Yukiya x Azusa and Klaus x Vincent. *12 CGs (being 4 group and 8 close-up) *35 new avatar items. *Aprox. 10 new story backgrounds, being 5 to represent Hinomoto. Summary In-game Summary "The Gedonelune Academy decided on doing a new learning experience called Extracurricular Trip. Only the representative students are allowed to participate and you've been picked! Huuuray! But... After fleeting moments of glee, you are scrambled with two loves! Boys... What are you going to do?!" Stories Note: This section is under construction! Refrain from editing. In all 3 stories, the beginning of chapter 1 was the same: Headmaster Randolph finish his class on "how most magical creatures go on living" and ask the students to stay because he had an announcement. Randolph then explains that it was decided at the latest teachers' meeting about the new curriculum the "Extracurricular Learning." Only few students were selected to participate, divided into groups, they would go each to other countries and places, representing Gedonelune Academy and write a report on what they learned while aboard. An unknown student named Margaret is picked first, then after a while Liz Hart (MC) is picked as well. The scene is then cut to another with the respective boys that will be in her group. Elias x Joel: :Chapter 1 and 2: Joel, Elias and Liz were at the courtyard eating scones and talking about the place they were going to. At the train, Liz shares her sandwiches and some time later they reach its destination. There depending on the player choice you walk with either Joel or Elias and find out more about Lunaria Town and its traditions with its legend/tale. At the Moon Garden Liz participates in the town festival being picked as the Lunar Princess. In both endings no matter who she picked, the mayor placed them in thrones beginning the festivities, and later both are invited to dance in the folks' circle. :Elias' ending: Joel that was watching from the side was dragged by a nearby older woman (named as "the wife") to dance as well. At the Moon Garden Liz and Elias confessed their love to each other again, and went back to the hotel to sleep before returning to Gedonelune in the next morning. :Joel's ending: Liz mention a saying "what goes in Lufenalia, stays in Lufenalia." At the dance they remembered of a moment in their childhood in the baker's lady wedding were they danced waltz together. As Liz was tired after the dance, Joel took her to the town square, they talked about the legend, first love, and confessed to each other, later returning to the hotel and sleeping together. Luca x Randy: : Yukiya x Azusa: :Chapter 1: At the Library... Klaus x Vincent: :Chapter 1: In the Prefects' Office Liz, Vincent and Klaus were having a meeting about their travel to an old castle in the town of Tolmes, in the Swekat region. Swekat was ruled over by the wizardess Aless Newcaffy. Before leaving Klaus was waiting Liz in front of the school and Vincent was waiting both of them in town. In the train Klaus was reading Aless Newcaffy's biography book. Aless originally hailed from a village in the north, she went through her childhood without noticing her own magical talent, but one day rocks fell at her parents threatening their to take their lives, that awakened her powers making her abilities public, quickly growing up to be a famed witch of immense power. Aless is also mentioned to be "tomboyish and a bit clumsy." After a few hours the trio arrived in Swekat, in the old castle. Aless used to live in that castle, she preferred to keep herself leading her to build her own castle, far away from any settlement, in a single evening. Klaus comments that Vincent can read magical waves, both notice that the castle have ancient powerful magic still residing within the construction. The door was made of old wood with "candy color," an "odd warmth," and a brass doorknob into the form of a lily. When Liz turned the doorknob the lily let a faint glow, the ground began to shake. A long bang rang from the door and a strong force pulled the trio inside the castle. :Chapter 2: :Klaus' Ending: At night, Klaus and Liz go back to the hotel and Vincent goes back to the castle. Liz comments that she heard Aless' voice thanking and saying that she had fun. Liz then reflect that "...maybe Aless was waiting for someone to come and dispel the magic on this castle." Klaus remarks that "Aless lived hundreds and hundreds of years ago. She sealed away her magic... and became a normal girl again. Though she did not actually lose her magical power. Even after her death, she might have been trapped by that very magic." Inside the hotel Klaus told that since the last hotel was a fraud he had to make reservation to another one. Both of them stayed together. Trivia *This event revealed that a student in Liz's class is named Margaret. *As Lunaria town was named Luluna in the 2016 version, is unknown how much of the story text was changed. Gallery Love_scramble_ad.jpg|ad Love_scramble_klaus_ending.jpg|Klaus ending Love_scramble_azusa_ending.jpg|Azusa ending Love scramble banner.png|banner Love scramble p2.png Love scramble p3.png Love scramble p4.png Love scramble p5.png Love_scramble_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items Ls_av9.png|Early bird Ls_av1.png|Vincent set Ls_av4.png|Klaus set Ls_av2.png|Yukiya set Ls_av5.png|Azusa set Ls_av3.png|Elias set Ls_av6.png|Joel set Ls_av7.png|Luca set Ls_av8.png|Randy set Category:Events Category:Spin-offs